


No Say In Fate(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [36]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by shiny_boi_zane, read by me.___________What if Zane had been the Green Ninja?
Series: Ninjago Podfics [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Say In Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818782) by [shiny_boi_zane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_boi_zane/pseuds/shiny_boi_zane). 



[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jf5thjf06envu6o/No_Say_in_Fate_Ch1.mp3/file)


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




End file.
